Carpe Diem Quod Memento Mori
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: With the beginning of High School, the frontiers are a group again. Life at school isn't easy, especially when danger from the digital world comes to attack, not to mention the bullying as well. Despite all of this, Kouichi has been hiding something from his friends, Takuya and Zoe have been going to the next level and Bokomon and Neemon have return! -Dark themes:Bullying, abuse-.


**AN****: Because it needs to be done. There's not enough angst that doesn't involve incest. It's kind of sad when a season only has a story of three major pairings and most are incest. There's KoujixTakuya but very little TakuyaxKouchi yet there's KxK EVERYWHERE D8.**

**It's like the overkill of CxS in FFVII**

**Anyway I also find it strange that these separated children don't have a group of friends of their own. They pretty much all live in different districts meaning different social groups. Then again I'm not going to judge… all I'm saying is that is that I find it odd.**

.

.

.

.

**Prologue****: The Life Right Before School**

It had been years, years since he and his group of extraordinary friends saved a world that was somewhere yet nowhere to be found. A plane of existence he had once ponder of often when he was in fifth grade. If it weren't for that day he probably would of never been able to meet his twin brother which he was separated from long ago as he had no memories of his childhood with him. He did watch over him in a certain period of time, envied and hated him for the easy middle-class lifestyle he had, but Kouji, his little brother, was practically a high class status kid whether he knew it or not.

The journey had help his brother in finding out that his step-mother wasn't such a bad person and was able to forgive their father for the huge lie over their mother's living state.

Kouichi understood why their father did that. They had loved each other and when they separated it was like she had already died in his heart. Though unlike himself, Kouji was given the blessing of being visited by their separated parent, Kouichi only grimaced as he laid on his bed reminiscing of the past and present day. Their father… unknown to Kouji… didn't care for him. If anything he hated him and wish he had never existed in the first place: for whatever happen in the divorce had effected any possibility of him and Mr. Minamoto becoming family-like. Satomi, however, had welcomed him with open arms…

It was nice and saddening… He couldn't tell Kouji this problem because he wanted his brother to continue his good relationship with his present family members. He didn't want to make life any harder on his father who was never present in his life and Satomi-san was truly a nice person who was already having trouble keeping a good relationship with his little bit younger twin brother.

Only two years after that day of the digital world… His mother had found a man of her dreams. A man which strangely enough was attracted to such a minimum wage paid employee, for he was a man who own a pretty well known company in the district and how they met was a quite an interesting tale itself; making life change once more for him. For unlike Kouji, he didn't reject this change nor was he completely bothered by it. If his mother was happy so was he. It was simple as that really. Sure it felt odd accepting a stranger into their small house in downtown district which was at least three metro-trains back to his luxurious apartment in the city center. The man had fallen in love with his mother and that all that matter, money didn't mean anything to the Kimura family but sadly it was essential in order to pay the rent, food and hopeful but very doubtfully would pay for his university funds.

His father wouldn't pay for anything. Kouichi never even asked that of his father, but the same day Mr. Minamoto made it clear he could never belong, also hinted he thought his own son would use his brother to gain some economical support.

Such judgment was simply another stabbed in his wounded feelings.

Although he understood why his father would think that way. Who wouldn't think that way? That didn't make the insult any less painful for it didn't just insult him, but his mother as well, comparing them to golddiggers.

Today was soon going to end and tomorrow a horrible day would begin. For his two worlds would collide as his old digimon frontier gang and his duo of friends would be going all to the same High School for the next three years; with the exception of Tomoki who was a junior now in his middle school. He could be more worried as the life he lived outside of his two group of friends were quite different as it was with anybody else. For with DigiGang he was the top student who always acted politely and was somewhat submissive and with his other two friends… it was quite different.

God was probably mocking him. Because how in blazing hell was he suppose to keep his two lives apart seeing how overhyped those two fucking morons on when they keep calling him 'De-'.

"Kouichi!" Called out his to be father Raiko. Himigarui Raiko was soon to be married so it was only right to call him his father, as his own flesh and blood father wanted nothing to do with him.

The marriage was going to be planned around winter, they were still deciding whether to go western or complete oriental like the olden times, it didn't matter either way as Raiko could and would pay for everything.

He got out of his futon and walked out of his room to see his father watching TV as he was awaiting his lover's return. He usually at their home every one to three days a week in or around the nighttime hour. They were to soon move into a new home, an apartment in the city, it was huge and was perfect for their family. His mother was soon to be a secretary for one of the mangers that worked under his stepfather's company. So soon enough these days would be last they would see of this house in the end. The only good thing about it was that maybe living in the city would make Raiko-san more mellowed out than how he was now.

The thing about their relationship wasn't at the best state but it would get better with time, he was sure of it, as all he had to do was become better.

"What is it, Otou-san?" He asked calmly while his hands held one another as he couldn't help feel slightly nervous.

"You kno'… I'll be waiting." It was said commonly. It happen often so…

It would happen again, he supposed.

-… -_..._-…-_..._...-_...- -… -_..._-…-_..._...-_...-

He stayed his room for a while as his mother should be coming soon. It was almost one in the morning but he didn't care for they had tradition of Pre-schooling day entrance. It was silly but ever since he was a kindergarten he and his mom would talk about preparation of what he was going to do to present himself. Raiko would wait in his mother's room while they did this… respecting their privacy… for he got up as he heard the door open.

His mother look a bit weary, nevertheless, happy. She dropped to her knees in front of the Kotatsu and he went behind her saying humbly "Hello, Oka-chan… did your paperwork get through?"

She rolled her neck as he went behind her as he rubbed her tensed muscles. Working 14 hours a day will kill you though it was nothing new in Japan and it was nothing new in China. She was exhausted though this was really one of the better days. This would also be her very last as she had finally quit… His mother was always some-one who finished what she started. She was too honest and earnest: never taking dirty money… never doing it easy or playing in the loopholes. On her right shoulder blade he started to pound it gentle with the bottom of his fist. She really worked her ass off for nothing in the end.

He was glad Raiko was such a resourceful man, never even once doubting his mother and respecting her equally, but the stepfather was right about him…

"…" He couldn't think about anything anymore.

His mother smiled and turned to him "Yes… By around two days from now I will be working under the manger head of Phonnies Market's Co. So I'll have a little weekend off."

He smiled at the small personal joke "For once after the divorce you'll actually have weekends off! This Monday should be counted as such. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah… I always told you: true, honest, earnest work will get you somewhere someday." She said with a distant look in her eyes. He notice it, he knew she probably never imagine the day she be lucky to find love again and he would swear to the grave: that he knew it had nothing to do with Raiko's money or status. It was just like a faraway fairytale you hear often but don't believe… You wish to the stars, write in your dairy but could never truly believe it could end like that. Yet mother had gotten her wish… to find a love and a way to help herself and him.

Kouji had his rich father. His mother worked diligently for the both of them for years after the divorce. Kouichi was happy for his mother. But he knew her words were partials lies to keep his spirit up, or for herself…

He worked hard to hold a well-kept reputation and was academically ahead of mostly everybody in both of his parallel lives, so even he was well known but unknown equally, the important thing was knowing when was the line was suppose to break. He needed to be respected in superiority as well being a follower in a inferiority. Takuya and the others were quite high whether they knew it or not… but he didn't mind following Takuya at all: he was the perfect man for the job. A great athlete, socially competent and great personality.

He kind of wish the boy didn't only have one preference.

"Thinking about him again?" Mother spoke with an all knowing calmness.

"Who might 'he' be?" Responding with a question. Even though it was obvious.

"Well knowing you: you'll find some-one else who you'll want to become hands and feet for…. I did always like you taste in lovers. I glad Raiko understands as well. It be horrible if he hated you for something so pitiful."

"It wouldn't be a problem really, since I do… and mostly do… like girls. But he's just… he makes you breathless." He couldn't help himself blush slightly remembering a winning game which the boy had played. So joyful… so filled with life and hope, honest and face front…

It was a pity but it wasn't the end of the world.

She laughed "Kouji is such a wonderful boy. I bet he's the most popular in his class… getting chocolate every year and not having any idea what do with them. Long hair is always a pro with the girls… because it's rare that it's well liked and when pulled off with perfect… it's like buying a porcelain doll. Not that you couldn't pull it off, dear."

"I look exactly like him… Anyway never been a fan of the long hair idea… too… hmm… never mind." Let's just say he rather never have long hair. It was girly in his opinion. Though he was an open-minded boy who respected people's diversities.

Tomoko giggled: he could never hide anything from her and she already knew well enough what he was thinking.

"So have you've thought up what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"Nah… It's High School. Anything can happen. I know where I'll hang up."

"Well… I'm no longer working for him, so Mitsukizuma-san shouldn't be a problem, but she coming to your school?"

"Yeah. Though It's not that I dislike her, it's just… I rather not let the others know… I mean even Kouji doesn't know." He said with a sadden sigh.

Mother stood there silently, maybe pondering, he wasn't sure. One thing was clear, however, she knew what he kept secret from his high-classed friends. They were bunch of misfits in the beginning though practically all of them were pretty popular and had their own group of friends. So did he but… he always found time to be back with the old Frontiers. There was actually a time where they never saw one another, though they were able to get back together by hard work: this is one of the main reason they all chose the same High School. Junpei was already there, all of them live practically next to it and it wasn't far from Tomoki's Middle School. It was perfect in every way possible.

He was just an idiot telling his duo of friends where he was going to High School, they never listen in the first place, so why was he so surprised?

If they were the sun: he was a shadow of an object of that shinning sun.

He was popular… yet that was the secret he was hiding, not only from them, but also for the school because if they heard: he would lose his chance for a Scholarship in mere seconds. Though Raiko could pay for his intuition to University. Though before the existences of his stepfather he had been working hard in able to keep a good citizen profile. Japan was strict on what was right and what was wrong in a student and who they could present. Even if Raiko had all the resources in the world, he couldn't hide the smudges that would mark him for life, which made it all the more harder.

Kouji had it too damn easy…

"Honey… what's wrong?" His mother could sense something was bothering him.

"It's—… It's nothing, Oka-san. I'm just nervous, that's all." He finished.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day. Tomorrow the world would change for them all as well. All he could hope was for the best.

.

.

.

.

**AN****: Short chapter and not much in it… Just an little insight of the life of Kimura Kouichi.**

**The story will go darker in time. This isn't yaoi… **

**Though it may have those elements. **

**Btw I love the name Zoe though almost everybody is in Japanese even though I watch only the English dub of the four season of Digimon. Do you think you guys wouldn't mind if I call her 'Zoe' in this story? I love it to death X3.**

**No real pairings unless you count TakuyaxZoe. Though there is one-sideness relationships. No surprise there.**

**Please review *Puppy eyes*.**

**The adventure is just starting as well. A bit slow in the beginning but it will come with time.**


End file.
